


Cover Art for The Science of Breakfast: or Who Needs a Smoke Alarm Anyway

by stephrc79



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/pseuds/stephrc79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find us all on tumblr at <a href="http://www.bootsnblossoms.tumblr.com/">bootsnblossoms</a>, <a href="http://www.kryptaria.tumblr.com/">kryptaria</a> and <a href="http://www.stephrc79.tumblr.com/">stephrc79</a>. Come say hi!</p></blockquote>





	Cover Art for The Science of Breakfast: or Who Needs a Smoke Alarm Anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts), [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Science of Breakfast: or Who Needs a Smoke Alarm Anyway?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745173) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



**Author's Note:**

> You can find us all on tumblr at [bootsnblossoms](http://www.bootsnblossoms.tumblr.com/), [kryptaria](http://www.kryptaria.tumblr.com/) and [stephrc79](http://www.stephrc79.tumblr.com/). Come say hi!


End file.
